1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snowblower and more particularly to a caster wheel assembly which is secured to each of the side walls of the auger housing of the snowblower. The caster wheels of the caster wheel assemblies are positioned rearwardly of the auger housing and are positioned inwardly of the side walls of the auger housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional walk-behind snowblowers include a wheeled frame means having an auger housing at the forward end thereof with the auger housing having an open forward end, a rearward end, a first side wall and a second side wall with the side walls having forward and rearward ends. In the conventional walk-behind snowblowers, a skid shoe is secured to the lower ends of the first and second side walls so that the scraper bar of the auger housing is suspended just slightly above the surface being cleared. The conventional skid shoes are selectively vertically adjustably secured to the side walls of the auger housing so that as the scraper bar wears, the skid shoes may be vertically adjusted. Although the conventional skid shoes of the walk-behind snowblowers do perform fairly satisfactorily, the skid shoes are in constant contact with the surface being cleared which creates a significant drag to the forward or rearward movement of the snowblower. Even more importantly, when the snowblower is pivoted or turned, the drag of the skid shoes makes the turning of the same difficult unless downward pressure is applied to the handle of the snowblower to raise the scraper bar and the skid shoes out of contact with the surface being cleared.